The Hangover Hedgehogs
by Fighter54
Summary: Summary: Four Hedgehogs go to Las Vegas before one of their own gets married. What can go wrong? Contains aspects from different Games and Tv shows. Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Four Hedgehogs go to Las Vegas before one of their own gets married. What can go wrong?

The Hangover – Sonic Style

**Bold-Voice message**

Chapter One

Phone rings before going to a voice message. **"Hey this is Sonic. I'm either kicking Eggman's ass or running around somewhere. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you."**

Sally sighs before dialling another number before waiting patiently. After several rings, it went to a message. "**This is Shadow. If I don't respond, then I'm on a mission for GUN or something else. Time until I get back. Unknown."**

Sally growls before dialling the next number. **"Hey. This is Sliver. I'm not here right now. Call me back some other time. Don't text. It's stupid."**

Sally throws the phone down in annoyance before turning round in her chair. "Nothing. I can't get hold of any of them."

Sally's friends glanced at each other before facing the angry chipmunk. "It's Sugar-hog for ya honey. Ya should have know what you were getting into when you agreed to marry him." Said Bunnie Rabbot. She was dressed up in a grey maid of honour dress. Sally then sighed before saying "I wonder sometimes if that was the right thing?"

"You know Sal, he might be on a heater. And you never walk away from a heater." Said Uncle Charles, An ageing blue hedgehog. "That's what I taught Sonic years ago."

At that moment, the phone ran and Sally grabbed it to read the name Shadow on it. "Shadow. Where are you guys? You were meant to be home by now." Whispered Sally angrily.

Sally could hear a sigh before Shadow said "We screwed up."

"What happened?"asked a angry Squirrel. The people around her recongizing a mad moment coming along and slowly started to back away from her.

"We've lost Faker." Growled Shadow.

"WHAT!" Yelled Sally. "We were meant to be getting married in seven hours!"

"Yeah." Said Shadow, a small chuckle followed that before "That's not gonna happen."

**Okay, this is a prologue. Hate it or Love it?**

**Okay, I've given the first three hedgehogs out. Can anyone guess who the other one is?**

**And before you say anything, It's kind of based on the Hangover.**


	2. Chapter 2

This Story contains spoilers for the movie hangover and takes the main plot. I just made some minor adjustments to the characters and some events.

Chapter Two-VIVA LAS VEGAS!

The van twisted around in the mud before grounding to a halt. A green hedgehog just laugh as he pulled open the door to allow his brother on. "Hey Bro. Ready to have one night of freedom without the girls?" said Manic. Black sunglasses covering his eyes which were dancing with happiness.

Sonic chucked his bag into the van before high fiving his brother. Sonic was dressed in jeans and a blue tee-shirt. Manic was also wearing jeans, but had a red vest instead of a tee shirt. Manic also had black spiked wristbands, and an orange fanny-pack.

"Bro. Don't let Fiona hear you say that." Said Sonic, causing a cringe from Manic. Fiona Fox once had a brief fling with Sonic, however when Manic turned up, a series of events took place that lead to Manic dating Fiona for the last five years. Both Sonia and Sonic disliked Fiona due to her attiude towards Manic and the fact Manic caught Fiona with another guy. However Manic forgave her to the surprise of his siblings.

"Well, I'd say it anyway. Not everyday my older brother get hitched to a super hot princess." Said Manic.

"Dude, You're just saying that so that when I become king with Sal, I give you a tax break." Said Sonic.

"What if I am?" said Manic innocently before the two Hedgehogs started to laugh as they drove towards Silver's house.

**At Silver's House**

Silver was using his powers to make his clothes fold neatly into his sports bag before doing the zip up. It was at that moment a purple cat waddled the room, her stomach swollen due to her unborn twins. Two years ago, Silver and Blaze came back from the future to live in the past due to the fact there was nothing there for them at home. It was during that time that Silver ,with some help from Sonic and Manic along with some liquor, confessed his feeling to Blaze. The morning after that found Silver and Blaze in Blaze's bedroom, Blaze's arms wrapped around Silver's naked torso. That was three months ago and the result was the Blaze became pregnant.

"Hey Silver." Said Blaze, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"Hey you." Whispered Silver.

"Why do you have to go. I'd need you here." Said Blaze.

"Blaze. The baby is not due for a month and Sonic having his bachelor party. I want to go." Said Silver.

"But you know I'll miss you." Said Blaze.

"Don't worry it's only for one day." Said Silver as Sonic and Manic's Van pulled up outside. Manic who had a bullhorn attached to the van, activated it before using it to shout "Oi. Cat tamer. Get your ass in this van or the booze will be on you!" Silver cringed at this before looking at Blaze. A small smile on her lips.

"Go ahead Cat tamer. Don't want to keep your friends waiting. Just call me sometime." Said Blaze before giving Silver a quick peck on the lips. Silver then pulled the sports bag on to his shoulder before dashing out and entering the van.

"Manic. I'm gonna kill you." Said Silver.

"I'd take it the cat hated the name." Said Manic, a cheeky grin on his face.

"She just smiled before I came out." Said Silver.

"Cool. I'm gonna call her that all the time now." Said Manic before putting the van into gear and drove it off to the final destination.

**With Shadow**

The ebony hedgehog eyes opened as his naked wife enter the bathroom. Wife . . . that concept was still new to his mind. Him . . . the loner . . . the dark one . . . the _faker_ as his rival called him had a wife. And not just a wife, but to him the most wonderful wife in the world: Mrs. Sonia Hedgehog. She was his rival's sister so that made him and the other faker brothers-in-law. That was a sight Mr. Shadow Hedgehog remembered fondly; when he had proposed to Sonia. Sonic was finally stunned into silence and couldn't run for several days after Sonia said yes.

The wedding had took place at the ark because Sonia knew how much it meant to Shadow. However the honeymoon lasted for two weeks in Sonia's favourite place in the world. A private villa in the heart of the Acorn kingdom. Sadly the newlyweds never left villa over the two weeks because it had some great views. Shadow later claimed the view inside was better than the outside one.

Back to the present. When Shadow glanced at his alarm clock, it read eleven am. _"Shit!" _thought Shadow before he jumped out of bed and started to pull on his clothes. "SONIA! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Why? I thought you wanted a sleep in for once." Said Sonia emerging wearing a purple bathrobe that barely reached her knees.

"Your stupid brothers are taking me to Vegas tomorrow and knowing Manic. A strip club." Said Shadow.

"Oh yeah. Manic had been planning it for weeks. He won't tell me or Sonic anything. Well, He barely gets the time due to that girl he is dating. Fiona. Can barely stand her." Said Sonia with disgust.

"Wasn't she the one who said that you were a lesbian to your mother?" said Shadow.

"Yeah. Apparently she was just ranting about some other girl named Sonia and my mother was listening in." Said Sonia. A horn came from outside. "You better go before Sonic comes rushing in and starts a fight again." Shadow nodded before grabbing his bag, giving Sonia a quick kiss before racing out to the van. Manic was chatting with Silver, a bottle of beer already in Manic's hand and a smile on his face.

"Manic. Are you already drinking?" said Shadow closing the door.

"What does it look like?" said Manic before draining the bottle and shifting the Van in movement.

The hedgehogs were on their way.

**Okay. This is a hangover Plot based on some of the events of Hangover. I'm trying to use characters that suit the personality of the person of the film. What do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, people have asked me who was who in this Story.

Doug-Sonic

Phil- Shadow

Stu-Manic

Alan- Silver

Sally- Tracy

Sonia and Blaze – Wifes to Silver and Shadow.

Some of the events will be edited in order to suit the sonic character

Chapter Three- On the Road

Music was blaring out of the radio as Manic drove the van down the motorway. "Hey Manic. You have a sweet ride." Said Silver, looking around the van and admiring it.

"I think it sucks." Said Shadow.

"Says mr emo who drives a Ferrari." Replied Manic.

"Guys. Come on. Don't start. It's my bachelor party and the rule is no fighting. Just a fun night in Vegas." Said Sonic, glancing a warning glare at Manic and Shadow.

"Ok. Let's move on to you Sonic." Said Manic, a grin creeping on his face. "How ready are you Sonic?"

"For what?" said Sonic.

"To be tied down for ever. To never be able to look at another girl again? Be married, have kids. Never to be free again." Said Manic, knowing his brother would be scared of that, the lost of his freedom. Sonic was known as a free man back at home. Carefree and happy.

"Manic. Shut up. The only thing you know about love is your family." Said Silver.

"That's not true. I got Fiona." Replied Manic.

"Oh that's right. Didn't she shag a doorman on a cruise you spent your money on." Said Shadow.

"It was not a doorman. It was a bartender. Anyway, where can you find a doorman on cruise?" said Manic.

"Because some people feel that they can't open doors themselves." Said Shadow, glancing towards Silver. "Take Mr. White over here. He uses his powers for any hard task such as lifting boxes. Even my wife is stronger than him."

"Sonia has super strength. Of course she gonna be stronger than me." Said Silver.

"Look guys. If we keep this up. We are gonna have a fight so let's play a game." Said Manic. "I got one."

"Manic. We are not playing that game." Said Sonic, glancing over to his brother.

"Ignore him. What are the rules." Said Shadow.

"It's called Cruise, Marry or Shag. I give three names and you have to say who you would either go on a cruise around the world, but no feelings involved. Marry, you have to have a wedding, kids, all that or the other option is to have a long, hard brutal-"

"No. It doesn't have to be long and brutal. You just have to, you know." Said Sonic, starting to turn red at this.

"Shag them!" yelled Manic before laughing. "Okay. Sonic. You're the groom so your options are Julie-Su, Mina Mongoose or Vanilla the Rabbit." This caused laughter from everyone apart from Sonic.

"This is so not fair." Said Sonic.

"Just play bro. Just some harmless fun." said Manic.

"Fine. Okay, er. I would take Mina on the cruise." Said Sonic.

"Fair enough. You'll get freebies because Mina is a rockstar." Pointed out Silver.

"Then, I take Julie with the marriage because she would be a fun girl to marry." Said Sonic before realising his last option. So did Manic.

"So the one night stand with Sonic the Hedgehog has gone to Vanilla the Milf!" laughed Manic, causing Silver and Shadow to burst into laughter which echoed out of van that was racing towards Las Vegas.

**Later that Night, ****Caesars Palace**

The Hedgehogs in the van looked around in amazement as their van was taken way by the valet parking. Picking up their suitcases, Manic started to torment Silver over his choice of a one night stand. Apparently Silver found Tikal, one of Sally's friends, sexy.

Shadow simply rolled his eyes up and walked up to the receptionist. She was a Echidna with orange hair and peach like skin. She was wearing a uniform with the name tag of Shade on it. "Welcome to Ceaesar's Palace. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I have a room booked in the name of Agent Shadow." Said Shadow. Shade nodded and started to look for the booking.

"Agent Shadow? Since when are you agent Shadow? You got fired by G.U.N for getting married to my sister." Said Sonic. Shadow glared at Sonic as both Silver and Manic joined them.

"I'm just saying Silver, Tikal is so old, even Shadow is younger than her." Said Manic.

"Manic. Shut up now before I punch you in the face" said Shadow.

"Chill dude. You're just mad because I gave you-" said Manic.

"Shut up!" said Shadow. Shade came back and was staring at the four hedgehogs, waiting to be acknowledged. "Yes? Is the room ready?"

"Yes. I got you four in two rooms. But I should warn you that both have double beds." Said Shade.

"Whoa. I not sharing. Listen. I was wondering if you have any villas available?" said Shadow.

"Shadow. We don't need a Villa. We not gonna be in the room for long." Said Sonic.

"Doesn't listen to him." Said Shadow, pointing to Sonic. "How much do they cost?"

"Well. We have one Villa ready for use, but it on sale for 4200 Rings." Said Shade.

"Is it awesome?" asked Silver.

"It's pretty awesome." Replied Shade.

"We'll take it." Said Shadow, turning towards Manic.

"What. Why are you looking at me?" said Manic.

"You're paying." Said Shadow.

"Why me?" Complained Manic.

"Because I'm still paying off debts from my wedding, Silver here is getting ready to have a child or more. Sonic is getting married therefore you have to pay." Said Shadow.

"You don't get it. Fiona checks my statements and she doesn't know we are here. If she finds out, I'm dead." Said Manic.

"Where does she think you're at?" asked Sonic.

"At some wine yard." Said Manic.

"If it helps, we don't charge now. We just need one of your credit cards here on file." Said Shade.

"Thank you. We'll sort out payments tomorrow." Said Sonic, taking the villa key that Shade held out.

"Listen, I hate to be a bother. But-" said Silver, noticing that everyone was now looking at him. "this isn't the real Caesars Palace, is it?"

"No." Replied Shade. A look of annoyance on her face.

"Okay. Let's go." Said Silver.

**And Chapter three is done and dusted.**

**The Game of Cruise, Marry or Shag wasn't in the movie. I just didn't want to copy from the movie directly. Plus I played that game with my friends on the way to London to see England football team.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Party Time and Results

**At the Hotel, 8:00am**

Manic was on the phone, trying to reassure his girlfriend, Fiona Fox, to calm down. "Listen Fiona, I'm telling you. Me and the guys are going out for a wine tasting and a meal." Sonic and Shadow, both entered the room and made a gesture to their watches. Shadow was wearing a black collared shirt and jeans. Sonic dressed up in a white polo shirt and blue jeans. Silver was nowhere in sight. "Yes Fiona. I got to go. I love you." Said Manic before hanging up. Shadow glanced at Sonic and noticed a clenched fist and decided to ask Manic a few questions.

"Manic, I'm sure Sonic has something to say, but he's too nice. Are you really into this Fiona girl?" said Shadow, looking uninterested.

"Sure guys. In fact, I have something to show you." Said Manic before picking up his fanny pack and pulling out a velvet box. Inside was a simple ring that contained a single green diamond.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Sonic, a look of shock on his face.

"Yeah, it is." Said Manic, a look of proudness on his face.

"Care to tell me what that is?" said Shadow.

"It's a engagement ring moron." Said Sonic. Shadow growled at the name and glared at Sonic to expand on his answer, however Manic did instead.

"It's a really old ring. In fact, it has been in our family for about ten generations. It was our grandmother made it through the mobian wars with this ring." Said Manic.

"How come you got that ring off Mom and I had to buy one for Sal?" asked Sonic.

"You never asked." Said Manic.

"Hey guys. Where the hell is Silver?" asked Shadow.

"Oh, I sent him to get some stuff." Said Manic as he pulled his red shirt out of his bag and pulled it on.

"And I got it." Came a voice from the door. The three hedgehogs turned to find Silver dressed up in a pair of blue jeans and a white polo shirt. In his hand was a white plastic bag which he handed to Manic.

"Well Boys. Shall we?" said Manic, a grin appearing on his face.

**On the Roof**

Manic opened the fire exit on the roof and the four hedgehogs walked out on the roof. "Guys. Are you sure we are allowed up here." Said Sonic as He blocked the door with a brick to stop it from shutting.

"Sonic. We brought a villa. We can do what we want." Said Manic as he looked out over the brightly coloured city. Silver opened the plastic bag and brought out four shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. After filling the glasses and handing out them. Shadow lead the first toast. "I guess I'd go first. "Faker. When I first met you, you were a pain in the ass and now, you still are a pain in the ass. However for some reason, Sally loves you and you got a great girl. But let tonight be a minor set back in a long and healthy marriage."

Then it was Silver's turn. "Well, I can't beat that so I just want to say thanks from me and Blaze. You guys helped us and I'm honoured to be here tonight."

Manic was the last to speak and he raised his glass and said "Gentlemen, may tonight be one we will never speak of or forget." The glasses clinked and down.

**The next Morning, the Villa room**

Smoke floated around the room from the leather chair. It was still smoking from being set on fire. But that wasn't the worst damage. Shards of broken glasses and bottles of beer littered the room and suddenly a chicken appeared. Clucking it way around the room before being kicked out of the way by a leather boot. The person who's it was walked out of the room, humming with delight.

Then a groan came from under a sheet and a green head emerged from it. Manic blinked at the bright sunlight before groaning in pain again. He then

Then Silver appeared from behind a bar. He struggled to his feet, off balanced because of the drinks from the night before. He then stumbled backward and fell crashing into bottles of wine. Silver shook his head in pain before running to the bathroom, desperate for a whizz. He entered the room and lifted up the seat and started to do his thing. However what he failed to notice was a orange tiger in the corner. The tiger growled at Silver. Silver just looked at it before turning back to the wall. Silver then turned and pressed himself to the wall in fear. The tiger then jumped forward attempting to attack Silver, however he was attacking thin air.

Silver ran out of the bathroom, slammed the door shut before falling backwards over a bunch of sheets, landing on top of a solid form. Shadow rose, sheets falling off him. "What the fuck Silver?"

"Shadow. DON'T GO IN THE BATHROOM!"

"Why not?" groaned Shadow. Manic turned to the direction of noise, wide eyes watching.

"There is a tiger in the bathroom!" yelled Silver.

"Don't worry, Silver. I'd check it out." Said Shadow, pulling himself to her feet. He walked over to the door and then opened it. He looked inside before shutting the door in a hurry.

"Holy Shit. He's not joking." Said Shadow to Manic before collapsing into a chair.

"How did a tiger get in the bathroom." Asked Silver.

"No idea. God. Go and get Sonic." Ordered Shadow. Silver nodded and walked off into the bedrooms.

"Shad. Am I missing a tooth?" asked Manic, showing Shadow the spot.

"I'd don't see- Oh my god!" said Shadow. On Manic's upper jaw was a large gap in between a set of perfect teeth, blood leaking from it.

At Shadow's statement, Manic rushed to a mirror and exclaimed his teeth before letting out a yell of fear. "MY TOOTH! What the hell happened to my tooth?"

"Hey Guys. Sonic's not in his room." Said Silver. "And his matteress is gone."

"He probably gone some place for a run. I'd give him a call." Said Shadow, pulling out his phone that Sonia gave him a few years ago and dialled Sonic's number. A blue phone rang from the nearby table and Silver picked it up. Shadow then hung up and opened his mouth to speak when a baby's cry was heard. All three hedgehogs stood stunned before Manic spoke.

"What was that?" asked Manic

**And Chapter four is done and dusted.**

**What do people think of the story of Hangover Hedgehogs?**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own either The Hangover or Sonic. I would love to.

Chapter Five- The aftermath

The three hung-over hedgehogs winced as they heard the cry come again. Manic then crossed the room and opened the cupboard that the cries were coming from. Inside was a white hedgehog with bat like wings on its back. "Guys. I think we are screwed."

The baby giggled before grabbing one of Manic's earrings. Shadow and Silver joined Manic and just stared at the baby.

"What's a baby doing up here?" asked Shadow.

"How am I to know?" said Manic.

"I'm just wondering Manic." Said Shadow glaring at the hedgehog.

"What's its name?" asked Silver.

"We don't know. Just leave it here. " said Shadow, turning away.

"Whoa, Shadow. It's a baby. We can't leave it here." Said Manic and the baby started to whimper before crying.

"Well, I'm not carrying the stupid thing." Said Shadow as Silver picked up the baby and started to rock it in his arms. The baby calmed down and started to laugh again.

"Shadow. It's not stupid." Said Silver, glancing up to see Shadow and Manic looking at him. "What?"

Ten minutes later, the trio were going down to the ground floor in the lift. Shadow trying to reach Sonic's phone via his mobile. Manic was trying not to be sick and Silver had a baby carrier strapped over his shoulders to allow him access to the child. Before the lift could reach the ground floor it stopped on floor five and a old female rabbit got in. She saw the baby and said "aw. So cute. What's its name?" The trio exchanged glares before Silver said, "It's b-"

"Alvin" said Manic as the lift slid shut again. Silver and Shadow turned to look at Manic who could only look sheepish. As the lady got out, Shadow asked "Alvin?"

"It's was a ex of Sonia's" said Manic before walking out of the lift with the other two hedgehogs. Shadow mental added the name to people to keep away from Sonia. No one was stealing his wife from him.

The pool was surrounded by people enjoying the sun and music blaring out of the speakers. Girls who looked like models were sitting by the pool and several guys were trying to chat them up. However Silver and Shadow were drinking anything in order to get rid of their hangovers. "Bloody hell. My head feels like a fucking war drum." Moaned Shadow.

"I thought you were the ultimate life form? How come you can't handle your drink?" asked Silver.

"I'm not perfect. Once you get me started for the night, I can't stop." Said Shadow.

Manic collapsed into a chair at the table. "Looked everywhere. No sign of him."

"Shit." Said Shadow before stabbing a slice of fruit and eating it.

"What the plan Shadow?" asked Manic, placing a soaked napkin to his gums where the tooth was missing. The napkin started to absorb the blood and it turned dark red.

"We have to track Sonic down." Said Shadow, causing Manic to laugh out loud.

"So you want us to search Las Vegas for Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest mobian on the planet?" Said Manic as Silver dug into a bag he brought down and pulled out a tooth.

"Hey Guys. What's that? Said Silver.

"Oh my GOD! That's my tooth! What else have you got in there?" said Manic as he reached over and snatched the tooth out of Silver's hand.

"Wait Manic. That's good. We got a lead now. Turn out your bag and pockets." Said Shadow before he reached into his pockets and placed several coins. Manic did the same and reveals several jewels and coins along with two bills.

"Oh Crap." Said Manic and he picked one up and his eyes grew wide. "I got a receipt for eight hundred rings! I'm so screwed."

"I got a parking ticket." Said Silver.

"Holy shit, we drove last night?" asked Shadow.

"I guess so." Said Silver before laughing. "I think we are in trouble."

"We need to find Sonic and get the hell out of town. I won't be surprised to find all the cops are after us." Said Shadow.

"Good point. So time period?" asked Manic.

Shadow brought out a pad of paper and a pen. "Okay, so we had dinner at the hotel right?"

"Yeah, around nine?" said Silver.

"I got this bill at 11 so we must have gone to this bar after." Said Manic.

"So we got a nine hour time period that we could have lost Sonic." Said Shadow as he revealed a paper wrist band around his right arm.

"Hey Shadow. What's that on your hand?" asked Silver.

"It's a hospital thing. Shadow, you must have been in hospital last night." Said Manic.

"How did you know that?" asked Shadow.

"I've been there a few times because of hoverboard crashes." Said Manic. "Let's go to the hospital. It's a good place to start."

Half an hour later, the boys were changed back into normal clothes and sent the valet to get their van. Silver was playing with the baby named Alvin by Manic. Shadow just waited for the car, glaring at everyone who looked at him. Manic was watching Silver.

"How do you know so much about babies." Asked Manic.

"I'm about to have kids of my own." Said Silver. "So Blaze sent me to parenting classes."

"What? Why did you go?" asked Manic.

"Because I want to be a good father." Said Silver.

"She got you trained" said Manic as a police car pulled into the parking spot before them.

The valet got out and said to Shadow. "Here's your car agent." The Valet then passed the keys over to Shadow who was stunned along with both Silver and Manic. Manic then walked over to Shadow and whispered:

"Did we nick a Cop car?"

* * *

><p><strong>I love that bit of the film so it was a pleasure to write it.<strong>

**Love it, hate it. Tell me in your reviews.**


End file.
